


Feels Like Home

by HereInLies



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: It had started long ago, back when they were barely more than children. The two of them cuddled together at night, their arms wrapped around each other, telling each other about their dreams for the future and what they thought it would be like.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



It had started long ago, back when they were barely more than children. The two of them cuddled together at night, their arms wrapped around each other, telling each other about their dreams for the future and what they thought it would be like, how they would be the best warriors the galaxy had ever seen and how they could do whatever they wanted.

Thanos had encouraged them, had told them how much he loved seeing them together, told them they were the only ones they truly had in this world and they should embrace it, should treasure it, should grow up knowing they would know each other better than anyone else ever could.

As they grew older, they grew closer. They still cuddled together at night, but it was accompanied by more. Soft kisses — on cheeks, on foreheads and then on lips. Soft touches — on arms, on bellies and then on breasts, on legs, between legs. And then they learned, how to make the other one cry out in pleasure, how to make the other one’s body shake, how to make the other one feel every sensation.

It became a habit as the years sped by. Crawling into bed together, kissing each other, touching each other, using fingers and then mouths to make the other whimper into her pillow, even if their father would have been proud — so, so proud — of what they were doing.

It was what he had always wanted. His two girls, together, ruling the world with him, no time for anyone else.

But then things changed. The sparring sessions Thanos made them have became more intense. The punishments for losing became more severe. The touches at night turned from loving strokes to ones of hate, of punishment, of revenge. 

They didn’t stop, not at first, but it became one more thing that tore them apart, one more thing that wasn’t what it should have been.

•••

The tension between them was awkward. Unspoken. Close to boiling over. Everyone could tell. The joy from defeating Ego had been tempered a lot, mostly from Yondu’s death, but the awkwardness between the two adopted sisters wasn’t helping. 

Gamora could tell how uncomfortable the others were. Peter kept making jokes that no one laughed at. Drax pretended he was intensely interested in some asteroids outside their ship. Mantis was watching everyone, eyes wide, hands clenched in her lap so she wouldn’t accidentally reach out to touch someone. Rocket was scowling at everyone, like they all had done something really wrong instead of helped to save the world. And even Baby Groot was curled up his seat, looking sad instead of dancing to the music Peter had turned on in the background.

Gamora and Nebula sat side by side but they could have been worlds apart for all that it mattered. Nebula refused to look at her, and she couldn’t bring herself to talk to her sister. There was too much rolling around in her brain.

Her sister had tried to kill her, yet when it came down to it, she had saved her. Just as Gamora had saved Nebula as well. And Gamora knew, as much as she had wanted her sister to be punished for everything she had done, that there was no way she could watch that happen now. Nebula meant too much to her. 

She thought that perhaps part of her was always going to hate her sister for what had happened between them, but there was another part that had always needed her, always wanted her, always desired only her. No one in the world could make her feel like Nebula had made her feel all those nights long ago, and she never could decide if that was a good thing or not.

It was hours before they were finally alone. They had stopped at a small planet for supplies, and the rest of the crew had almost run off the ship, practically tripping over each other to be away from it. They’d murmured something about needing time as they ran, and they did. Grieving Yondu was hard for all of them. But Gamora knew it was more than that. They didn’t want to be around for whatever was about to happen.

But what was about to happen? Gamora wasn’t even sure what she wanted to happen. All she knew was they had to start somewhere.

“You’re going to have to look at me at some point,” she said softly.

For a long moment, she thought Nebula wasn’t going to answer. Or look at her. But then her sister turned her head and she found herself almost gasping. The pain in her sister’s eyes was so intense, so deep …

“I would do it a million times over,” Gamora found herself saying. “Saving you.”

“You should have let me die.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“You know why. The same reason you didn’t let _me_ die.”

“I need you to tell me.” Nebula’s voice, still so full of pain, matching the look in her eyes.

“I love you.”

“Do you?”

“You know I do. I have my whole life.”

“Gamora …”

“It’s always been you, Nebula. Even in the worst times. It’s always been you.”

Nebula’s eyes were focused on her face, searching, like she was trying to see if she could ascertain the truth deep inside. And then they dropped, looking down at the rest of Gamora’s body. She could see her sister’s gaze moving over her breasts, down her stomach, down to her legs.

And then her eyes flashed back up and there was something else mixed in with the pain. Something that Gamora knew so well. Something that warmed a part of her heart she thought had been irreparably broken forever.

Love.

And then Nebula was moving toward her, and Gamora was moving toward Nebula, and suddenly they were ten years old and wrapped around each other on the floor, arms and legs intertwined, heads together, foreheads touching.

“For moving forward?” Gamora whispered softly.

“For old time’s sake,” Nebula replied, and then their lips were together, touching, tasting, remembering. Tongues ran around edges of lips and then delved inside. And hands started exploring territory that was at once so familiar but also felt new again.

Nebula helped Gamora out of her uniform first and then Gamora returned the favor. They lay on top of each other then, lips still together, fingers delving into parts of each other they hadn’t felt in years. 

Gamora gasped into Nebula’s mouth when her sister slipped two fingers inside, and at once her body adjusted to the long ago familiar sensation.

“I’ve missed you,” Gamora murmured, and Nebula sped up her fingers. Gamora wrapped her hands around her sister’s head, held on to her, tried to kiss her as Nebula’s fingers worked their magic, and Gamora felt full and safe and loved — and a few moments later, lying sated in her sister’s embrace, she felt like she was home.


End file.
